dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
House Cousland (Amaranthine)
House Cousland of Amaranthine is The Cousland Branch Family, Founded By King Aedan Cousland of Ferelden in 9:23 Dragon Age. Though King Aedan was Ferelden's Grey Warden-Commander and The King-Consort of Ferelden, He Founded The Cousland Branch Family to Support Both his Brother's House and The Grey Wardens or Ferelden. Under King Couslands Leadership The Cousland Branch Family Has Flourished. History Early Founding and History Founded In Early 9:23 Dragon Age By King-Consort Aedan Cousland Several Years after his Marriage to Queen Anora Mac Tir. Since Aedan's Brother Fergus was One of The Few Surviving Couslands Left and The Eldest, He Inherited the Teyrnir of Highever, while their Younger Sister Alissa Married Alistair Therein, Bastard Brother of The Late King Cailan and Ex Brother-in-Law to Anora. Aedan would Marry Anora to Secure Her Support for The Fifth Blight, and she would gain his during the Landsmeet. Following This Aedan Was Awarded the Arling of Amaranthine which he Used As New Seat and A Place To Regrow The Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Due to Aedan's Pragmatism, Cunning, and Natural Charisma The Amaranthine Branched House Cousland Flourished With Bountiful Trade. The Arling Received Dwarven Steel and War Golems Straight from Houses Aeducan and Duran. Their Grain Initially Came From The Free Marcher Cities of Ostwick, Ansburg, and Markham. Their Granite Walls were Tended to By The Finest Workers From Starkhaven, Their Forests Tended to By The Dalish Elves of the Sabrae Clan, and Their Soil Sown With Ashes From Oak and Maple Tree's. By the Time of the Mage-Templar War, The Arling of Amaranthine Encompassed Several Surrounding Arlings Which Subsequently Made it A Teyrnir. Standing Military, Lands, Vassals and Wealth Military The Cousland Branch Family Has A Sizeable Number of Troops, War Machines, Equipment and Supplies, They Have A Large Number of War Golem's, Donated to Them By The Royal Dwarven Family Of Orzanmmar and Gundaar. The Golems are Mostly Made from Steel and Stone. Their Army Is Smaller Than Most Teyrnir's, Even One as Young as Theirs, This Is A Result of Their Motto In War Of Quality Over Quantity. The Amaranthine Cousland Troops Train Alongside Ferelden's Grey Wardens, and Even Fight Darkspawn and Various Other Threats Alongside Them. The Couslands Of Amaranthine are Responsible for Improving the Lives of The Teyrnir's Common Folk. Under the Leadership of their Founder, They Maintain an Efficient and Coordinated Discipline throughout their Lives. Similar to The Qun, King Cousland Used His Influence and Charismatic Charm to Completely Redesign and Renovate Amaranthine Following The Darkspawn Sieges. As A Result, Their Military Forces are Very Well-Trained and Reputed. They Are Well Known For their Calvary, which they have Cross-Bred with Various Breeds of Horses to Bring Out Useful Traits and Characteristics. Wealth As The Royal House of Ferelden, House Cousland of Amaranthine Is Exceptionally Wealthy, In Addition To It's Thriving Port City, The Amaranthine Couslands Are The Nations Largest Exporters and Producers of Grain and Crops. The Make Their Coin Through Exchanging Grain For Lyrium and Steel From Orzanmmar and Then Exporting Them. The Couslands Are Also Noted for Their Exceptional Smiths and Craftsman, They Have An Abundance Of Silverite, Blue Vitrol, Serpentstone, Pyrophite, and Paragon's Luster. The Couslands Also Have A Large and Thriving Number of Trade Outposts Throughout Ferelden. Lands In Addition to Amaranthine, The Surrounding Banns, and Farmland, House Cousland of Amaranthine is Known For It's Extensive Mining and Logging. Amongst It's Known Territories Are The Warden Fortress of Soldiers Peak, Where The Dryden Brothers Serve as The Old Fortresses Stewards. Soldiers Peak Serves House Cousland of Amaranthine As It's Central Hub of Trade. The Amaranthine Couslands Also Own a Large Mine With Silverite and Paragons Luster in it. Vassals Category:House Cousland Category:Ferelden's Category:Ferelden Nobility Category:Ferelden Royalty Category:Branch Families Category:Branch Houses Category:Fereldens Category:Males Category:Male Category:Females Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Royal Families